My crush
by Mello's one and only Matt
Summary: Mello has a crush on Matt, but doesn't know how to tell him.Will he figure out a way to tell him in time before Matt falls for another? or will it end up in a contest between Near and Mello to win Matt's affection?MattxMello & NearxMatt. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

My crush

Disclaimer: don't own DN.

Summery: Mello had a crush on Matt, but didn't know how to tell him. Will he figure out a way to tell him in time before Matt falls for another? MattxMello plus some NearxMatt.

A/N: my first story again after doing one shots for awhile, but don't worry I'll be back after I speak with my special someone hopefully tomorrow. But I will keep updating "Pregnant" along with this one. So, please read and review you know you want to plus everyone wants a review at least.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mello awoke during the night since there was a thunder storm. He was terribly afraid of thunder it reminded him of when his parents were in a bad argument. It had ended up as a murder-suicide, thankfully Mello wasn't caught in the cross fire, his mom had told him to hide since she had a feeling that it was going to be a bad day. He was horribly scared and needed comfort he looked over at the other bed in the room and noticed that Matt his roommate was still up playing with his GBA, under the sheets.

"M-matt." He whispered, hoping to get the others attention. After all his best friend knew he was afraid of this type of weather. That was what best friends were for was to comfort, talk and tell secrets to each other as well as hang out.

"Huh? Oh hey…sorry I had my earphones plugged into my GBA." Matt apologized, as he poked out from underneath the sheets to get a clear look at him.

"Matt, it's storming out a-and you know h-how I am…can I sleep with you?"

"Well, not like that, but you can sleep in the same bed as me." Matt spoke up smiling, he was trying to be funny, but deep down it hurt Mello badly on the inside, something Matt wasn't aware of since they always made jokes like that. But recently it would always hurt Mello enough to make him cry when Matt left the room.

He didn't want to tell Matt yet because what if he shot him down? Mello only put on a fake smile as he crawled onto Matt's bed and laid down next to him.

"M-matt you know that hurt me."

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry then Mello I was just trying to make you laugh in the kinda weather. How come it hurt?"

"I don't know I guess it just did for some reason." Mello said, scooting closer to Matt.

"Well, I won't do it again, ok?" Matt asked, smiling.

"Ok." Mello sighed, smiling back at him.

They cuddled up next to each other, the moment was happy for Mello until Matt said something he'll never forget, it had made his heart sink. He had a bad feeling about what ever it was. It wanted to make him cry, but he held it in.

"I wonder what Near wants to tell me, tomorrow. What do you think, Mells?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Matt: the end of chapter one. Please review and Near will give you a hug. Plus Mells might give you some chocolate…please review thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

My crush

Disclaimer: you already know. ^_^

A/N (Matt): thank you for all the reviews so far I've decided to update again today. Don't forget to review again and good things will happen. Thank you everyone! Anyway on the…story. (Sorry brain fart.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mello woke up due to the sound of the alarm clock. He glanced over at Matt and smiled. Matt was sleeping crooked with drool dripping at the corner of his mouth with his arms spread out above his head. Mello had to resist laughing at the snoozing redhead, who had yet again slept through the alarm clock. Normally Mello never set the alarm clock on the weekend, but he wanted to be up early to talk to Matt, before the other ran off.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up." Mello whispered, in the redhead's right ear while nudging him slightly. He clearly forgot about the bad feeling he had earlier since he was with Matt.

"Ermh…oh hey Mells. What time is it?" Matt said, wiping the drool away with the back of his hand as he sat up looking at the other.

"Oh well its 9:00am"

"It's nine a.m?! Crap I have to get ready so I can talk to Near." Matt shouted, getting up.

Mello fell back down on the bed and just ignored what was going on as Matt brushed his teeth, washed his face, and got dressed in day clothes while grabbing his goggles. But he stopped right at the door after opening it.

"I forgot. Was there something you wanted to tell me, too?" Matt asked, looking back at Mello over his shoulder.

"Y-yeah there was I wanted t-to te-tell you that…" Mello trailed off as he seen Near behind Matt, since Matt had already opened the door.

"Matt, can we go now? To somewhere less occupied?" Near spoke up from behind Matt.

The very sound of his voice Made Matt jump and Mello quiver. He could only look at the two before Matt was about to open his mouth, but Near pulled lightly on his hand and whisked him away. Leaving the door open as they left.

"N-no I will not let this happen." Mello told himself, as he got up out of bed and got dressed and ready for the new day. At least there were no classes since it was a weekend this meant nothing could distract him from spying on Matt and the big headed twit, as Mello liked to call him.

He snuck around outside fallowing the two as they reached the small little eating area next to the little garden. Mello hid on the side of the building watching them. He knew it was wrong to spy on whatever his best friend was doing, but if it involved Near he had to know exactly what was going on.

"Near doesn't deserve Matt at all. His sweet luscious lips, that beautiful auburn colored hair, and those bright innocent green colored orbs, his carefree attitude, and most of all his beautifully soft pale looking skin and his warm embrace…that should be me out there with Matt, not that big headed twit Near." Mello thought to himself as he growled out loud not even realizing it.

"Near, did you hear that?" Matt asked, looking around wondering where the sound was coming from.

"Yes I do, but Matt…I wanted to tell you something important." Near spoke, looking up at the taller boy, he was at least taller than him by five inches.

"Oh right, right. So what was it that you wanted to tell me, Near?"

"Well, Matt we have been friends for awhile now so…it's only natural that some have more feelings for the other and fall in love with their friends, am I right?" Near said, twirling a piece of his hair between his index finger and thumb.

"Yes I suppose your right. Anyway what's th…?" Matt was cut off by a sloppy kiss from the younger smaller boy, who had to stand on his tiptoes to even try and reach Matt's lips.

"M-matt I love you." Near whispered as he broke the kiss.

Matt was left speechless as Mello began to cry trying to hold in his tears before one of them heard him. Matt snapped out of it as he walked over to the new sound that he heard. Mello who sat down with his back against the wall after seeing his crush getting kissed by an ugly albino. Didn't even know Matt stood above him.

"Mello, what are you doing here?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Matt: the end of chapter two…I'll update again if I get more reviews. But to those that did thank you very much. Anyway…crap I forgot what I was going to say….shit another brainfart!

Near: I'm I really ugly, Matt?

Matt: I got your consent to put that in there didn't I?

Near: yes.

Matt: sides your one of my friends I wouldn't call you ugly…but my Mello-chan by god so sexy…I never said a thing anyway review and I'll update again…oh I almost forgot for the people who reviewed you get a hug from Mello!

Mello: *hugs reviewers* happy? Good. Now Matt gets a hug.*hugs Matt*

Matt: thanks Mello… b-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

My crush

Disclaimer: …blah, you know.

A/N: well I figured something out so here you go…that and I screwed up saying Near loved Matt, but I thought of something. Oh and not going to be a long chapter. Sorry

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Matt looked down at Mello and sighed then turned back to Near. "Hey, Near, can you please hold on loving me what I mean is just have a crush on me right now…is that ok?" Matt asked, as he sat down next to Mello still facing Near.

"Alright I shall." Near said, glaring at Mello a bit. He knows exactly why Mello is there and isn't happy about it.

"Thank you, right now Mello needs me. I shall keep that in mind that you love or like me."

"Matt I shall see you later. Good bye then…good bye Mello." Near spoke as he walked off leaving the two alone.

"Good bye, Near…Now Mello, how come you're here?" Matt said, running his hand through Mello's hair to try and clam him down.

Mello stopped sulking and leaned into Matt's touch, smiling because Matt was touching him and not Near. Matt smiled back when he seen Mello's and lifted him up bridal style.

"The only reason why I'm here is I wanted to te-ask you something." Mello said, wrapping one arm around Matt's neck while wiping his tears away with the other.

"Well, ask away, but before you do why were you crying back there?"

"I hurt myself because I walked into the wall by mistake. Thinking that I was away from it." Mello said, fakely rubbing his nose.

"So you hurt your nose?"

"Yes, but what I wanted to ask you was…would you wanna. I mean I wanna play one of your games with you on your ps2."

"Of course, Mello." Matt said, smiling at him while walking through the doors to the orphanage and back into their room. Little did they know Near was watching them.

"Well, he never said I couldn't do little things to make him like me the way I like him." He (A/N: Near) thought to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"I think I know how to tell him now. I'll just do little things to have him like me like I like him. I think that seems ok." Mello thought to himself while sitting next to Matt playing one of his games with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N (Matt): you guessed it now it's going to be a contest against Mello and Near to see who can win him over first. Who shall win Mello or Near? Review and you shall find out.


	4. Chapter 4

8My crush

Disclaimer: you should already know right?

Warning: some may not like this chapter. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mello was in his and Matt's room nodding off lightly, he had just got done reading one of his books over again in one sitting again. He looked over at the clock and sighed, Mello gently laid down and closed his eyes lightly falling asleep entering a dream.

Dream:

Mello gently opened his eyes as the morning sun shined through the windows curtains and on to him waking him up. He sat up and rubbed his neck then realized something, he had no clothes on he was completely naked covered by sheets of his bed. It wasn't like him to sleep in the nude; he'd never done such a thing. He was about to go and grab some clothes when the door opened, feeling embarrassed Mello quickly wrapped himself up head to toe in the blanket only revealing his face as he watched the person enter. The person was none other than Matt who was carrying a silver tray on one side there was a cup of chocolate milk a small plate with a chocolate chip muffin on it and in the middle was a larger plate with chocolate chip pancakes on it with some silverware on the other side of the plate.

"I'm glad to see your up, Mello." Matt said, setting the tray down on a nightstand as he sat next to Mello while running his bare hand smoothly across the left cheek on Mello's face.

"M-matt...W-why am I naked?" Mello asked, letting out a faint breath with a light blush upon his face.

"You honestly don't remember, sweetheart?"

"_Sweetheart? Am I Matt's now?"_ Mello thought, as he watched Matt bring the tray from the night stand over to him.

"I take it you don't?"

"W-well I just…yeah I don't remember. Plus when did we live here in this run down apartment? Were supposed to be at whammy's house orphanage."

"Whammy's house orphanage? Mello we haven't lived there in… at least a year, sweetie. I guess when you past out during sex you must have done something…that or when I took your virginity last night it was really mind blowing for you." Matt said, handing Mello the muffin.

"S-sex? W-we had sex?" Mello stammered, dropping his muffin.

"Hey, be careful with the food." Matt said, picking the muffin up off the floor.

"You didn't answer me. We had sex, right?"

"Yes, we did…Mello how could you forget our first time? Is there something wrong or should I just make you relive it?" Matt whispered, in Mello's right ear as his hands seeped into the blanket with his fingers dancing lightly over each muscle in his chest and over each rib in Mello's ribcage. Until Matt reached down to his thighs as he removed the blanket with his mouth and tossed it aside. He sat down on the floor in between Mello's legs and spread them apart kissing both legs in a zigzag-like style. Mello would let out moans of pleasure to each kiss until Matt had reached Mello's hardening part.

"Hard already are we, Mello?" Matt giggled.

Mello only blushed as he looked down at Matt and met his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry should I not be?" Mello stammered.

"Hm, it's alright, Mello. I just don't want you to cum yet, that's all."

Matt stood up and gently laid Mello down on the bed. He striped down to nothing and crawled onto Mello pinning him down as he leaned in and sucked on his collar bone. Mello gasped and shifted his head to the left as Matt stopped looking up at him, he smiled at Mello and let his tongue trace up his neck and onto his lips. Mello, who was trying to calculate what Matt was doing only opened his mouth slightly when he figured out Matt was licking his lips for entrance.

"Mello, you need to wake up. Come on wake up." Matt whispered.

"Mhm, Matt I am up."

"Please get up, Mello."

End of dream.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mello woke up only to see an ugly albino right in his face.

"Gah! Get the fuck out of my room you freaky little thing!" Mello shouted, sitting right up unaware of his erection.

"Tell me, Mello, how often do you moan Matt's name in your sleep?" Near asked, pointing down towards Mello's part.

Mello quickly looked down and realized he had an erection. He blushed because he'd never thought that that could happen to him just from dreaming. He quickly covered up.

"Mello, I want you to stay away from Matt got it?"

"No I will not! You'll see me and Matt will be together he will not be with you, you freaky little stalker now get the hell out!" Mello shouted, pointing to the door.

Near just smirked and left the room closing the door behind him. Mello on the other hand tried to get rid of his erection, before having Matt enter the room and see that Mello had had a wet dream and ended up getting a hard on.

"Um, something unattractive think of something unattractive…old people, there we go I think that did it."

Mello checked to see if his area was ok, which it was he just walked out of the room and started to walk the halls thinking about ways to get rid of Near until he noticed that he was in Bradley's hallway. Someone who even Mello feared. Years back when Mello was new to whammy's house Bradley and nick his best friend tried to hit on Mello thinking he was a girl, Mello ended up saying he was a guy, but it didn't stop Bradley and Nick from trying to sexually assault Mello. It was however an unsuccessful attempt because Matt had seen it and rushed in to save Mello on time. That was how Matt and Mello had become friends and when Mello started to get a weird feeling he couldn't explain at the time.

"Oh, man I must have not been paying attention." Mello said to himself as he started to run out of the hallway, only to fall on his bum.

"Hey Blondie, I knew you'd come back." Bradley snorted, picking Mello up off his feet while placing his other hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream for anyone to help him.

All Mello could do was kick and curse himself inside his mind for being stupid and walking into Bradley's territory, but sadly that got him nowhere as Nick grabbed both his legs tightly to stop him from moving around much. They carried him into their room and locked the door behind them.

"Oh, Man, I have to get Matt." Kit said, running out from her spot. She had seen the whole thing and knew she wasn't a match for either of them, but she knew if she told Matt then at least he was a better match against them then her, the only reason why Mello couldn't get them was because he was distracted not only that they were older and stronger then he was, plus they weighed more.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh, Matt, hold on a sec…" Kit trailed off trying to catch her breath she had been running around for a half an hour and needed to rest. She only caught Matt just coming out from the library.

"Oh, Kit, what's the matter?" he asked absent mindedly, but for some reason he had a bad feeling about asking her.

"You know Bradley and nick, right?"

"Sadly."

"…They took Mello into there room."

Matt froze and without warning he took off for their territory, running as fast as he could to make it there on time to save Mello, but who knows what could have happened in a half hour.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mello shut his eyes tightly trying to think of good things as nick had placed his mouth on Mello's part keeping his legs spread apart by holding them down on the bed. Bradley who had been holding on to Mello, sitting right behind him, forced him into a kiss sliding his tongue into Mello's mouth. He tried screaming, but was cut off by Bradley's tongue going deeper into his throat. All he could do was tear up, Mello just kept wishing that someone would save him, no one deserved being raped especially Mello. He could feel them letting him go, he only fell back on the bed as they talked about seeing who would, take his virginity. Mello just laid there tears filling his eyes, he couldn't move at all because he'd felt sever pain from the hickies and bite marks that filled his neck and body. The next thing he knew he was forced to lay doggie-style as Bradley put his hand on the back of Mello's head with a fist full of his hair basically shoving his face into the bed to the point where he couldn't breath or do anything. Bradley was about to unzip his pants, when he heard someone at the door trying to kick it in. the person on the other side of the door realized that they had locked it.

Matt quickly looked around and found an axe in a glass case for fire use only, but he didn't care he quickly kicked at the glass shattering it and grabbed the axe busting through Nick and Bradley's door.

"Finally, let him go now or I'll make sure you won't have dicks and you know what I'll use this axe to do it too!"Matt yelled, showing them the axe through the medium sized hole he'd made in the door with the axe.

"Yeah of course." Nick said, with fear coating his voice as he opened the door for matt. Bradley had let go of Mello and backed down. Matt had quickly ran over to Mello picked up his pants

and put his boxers on him at least and picked him up bridal style, carrying him all the way back to their room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"M-matt." Mello whimpered, looking up at Matt as he handed him his pants.

"Shh, just relax, Mello its fine, I'm going to let Rodger and Mr. Whammy know, kay?" Matt said, smiling at him.

"N-not right now, please Matt…I want you to stay here with me I'm afraid that they'll come back."

"They won't follow us at all, but I will stay with you. I just want to make sure you can be there to tell them too. I'm sure they'll believe us."

"Y-yeah."

"Mello, your my best friend, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"thanks, Matt."

"Your welcome."

Matt smoothly went over Mello's right cheek with the back of his hand as he sat next to him on his bed. He had pulled Mello into a tight embrace and held on to him. Mello just closed his eyes resting his head on Matt's chest and put his arms around his neck. Something good came out of this day after all for Mello.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Near was hardly mentioned, though in the next one he will be more…I told you some may not like this chapter…though it brought Matt and Mello closer somewhat. Just review please and Mello will thank you for caring.


	5. Chapter 5

My crush

Disclaimer: you know.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"M-matt do we have to tell them? I mean I don't think it will happen again especially since they seen a different side to you, hell I didn't even know you could get that way." Mello mumbled, under his breath while trying to keep up with Matt.

"You know I'm different when it comes to friends I don't like anyone screwing around with them especially when the subject is rapping…Mello I don't want anyone to touch you at all like that…do you need to be carried?" Matt asked, turning around to face Mello who was three feet behind him walking around in pain.

Mello face turned red as he looked up at Matt then at the floor, the only thing he muttered was the response. "Yes."

"Here just hop on my back then." Matt spoke up, getting down in a proposal-like stance with his arms behind him.

"Thank you, Matt." Mello smiled, getting on his back.

"Your welcome…at least I have a cute blond on my back, eh Mello?"

"That could be taken in the wrong way, Matt."

"Oh? Well, I wouldn't be the uke in the relationship if I was with you, no offence, but you're feminine Mells. I'm masculine granted I say things like "Cute" and what not."

"But you're not in a relationship with me or anyone for that matter."

"I might ask Near out, he did give me a good case for my ds games and gba games too." Matt sighed happily, getting up off the floor.

"Oh, well that was nice of…him." Mello sighed, trying to hold back a crying fit.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Let's just go and tell Roger and Mr. Whammy what happened already."

"Ok."

Matt had given Mello a piggy back ride to Roger's office. As they walked in the room they had noticed that there was an argument going on between Kit, Nick, Bradley, and Roger.

"Oh, hey Matt, Roger won't believe me!" Kit shouted, across the room, when she noticed Matt carrying Mello in.

"Matt, I was just about to get you and Mello. Is it true what Bradley and Nick did?" Roger asked looking at Mello and Matt over his glasses. (Matt had already set Mello down.)

"Do you not fucking see these marks?!" Mello shouted walking up to Roger to show him.

"I can see them…Matt, did you use the axe on their door to get Mello out of there?"

"Yes, sir." Matt sighed.

"I see, well Whammy what do you think would be right?"

"Hm, well, Mello and Kit can go. Matt, Bradley, Nick will be punished."Watari said, fixing his glasses.

"What, but Matt saved me!"

"He still abused property." Roger spoke, still glaring at them over his glasses.

"Mello let's leave before we get in trouble." Kit sighed.

Mello only sighed and nodded at Kit in response, as they walked out of the door Matt slipped her a note.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Roger's office (after Mello and Kit left.)

"Matt you will be serving detention with Nick and Bradley for an hour today in the science room. Although Nick and Bradley this is your last detention here ever." Roger sighed, cleaning his glasses with his favorite eye glass cleaning cloth.

"What why?! All because we wanted to have a little fun with Mello?" Bradley yelled.

Matt immediately ran over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt lifting him up two feet above the ground giving him a horrible glare before he could do anything more Roger pulled Matt off of Bradley and shook his head.

"No, it's not just because of that. I and Mr. Whammy get complaints about you two and you've been in my office more than twenty times since the both of you have been here. So, I will find a different orphanage for the both of you to take you in separately. Now all three of you will be watched by the science teacher, Mr. Bao. I think he's still in the room. All three of you can head down there now just tell him that I and Mr. Whammy sent you there."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Library (Mello and Kit.)

Mello and Kit sat down on one of the love seats in the library thinking about what had happened earlier. But Mello's main concern was what Matt told him. It had heart broken Mello enough to make him cry in front of everyone and not give a damn who seen. He couldn't help that he was fragile and feminine, but when it came to him crying he wouldn't be able to stop unless he looked at the positives or he was around people that he felt comfortable with like Matt and Kit other than that he didn't really care for anyone, it wasn't the fact that he hated them he just didn't know nor pay attention. He only wanted Matt to be his boy friend/best friend, Kit to be his best friend, and Near out of the picture. As he sat with Kit he couldn't help but think she was his only female friend that and he felt comfortable around, sides if he couldn't tell Matt something then he'd tell Kit. The only thing he didn't tell her was that he was bi (likes men more) and loves Matt to no end.

"Hey, Kit…I think…I need to tell you something." Mello sighed, sitting up.

"Yeah what is it?" Kit asked, closing her book in order to give him eye contact.

"I'm bi, but I like guys more…and I think I really like Matt."

"Well, Mello…not to be mean, but a four year old can tell you like Matt that way."

"So you knew?"

"Well, I think everyone knows."

"Why didn't you confront me on it?"

"You could have told me whenever you needed to…frankly I think it's cute." Kit said, smiling at Mello.

He only blushed and laid down. He thought about all the stuff that had happened the past couple of days and wasn't really happy with the shit. The parts where Matt saved and or helped him he liked, but when Near butted in and when the guys tried to rape him. He only shuddered and wiped away the tears.

"Near's here."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: yeah I figured leave it here…so what happens to Matt? Why ish Near there? What's the note bout? Review and find out.


	6. Chapter 6

My crush.

Disclaimer: don't own DN.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Near had walked into the library in search of Mello, just to piss him off, but he knew that note was for him. Near noticed that Kit was carrying a note in her hand and figured it was Matt's reply to the question he had asked him earlier. As he approached them he couldn't help but feel a little funny. Something was eating away at him.

"I suppose that note is for me?" Near asked, twirling some of his hair between his index finger and thumb as he looked at Mello and Kit.

"What note?" Mello asked, not taking his eyes off of near.

"Something Matt had slipped me when we were walking out of Roger's office…Near why couldn't you just ask for it when Mello was gone? Do you have to show off in front of Mello? Or do you know since Matt might like you more than you just have to piss Mello off. Well, you're not just pissing him off your pissing me off as well." Kit growled, looking at Near over her book.

"Well, it is mine so I have the right to get it from you. After all you're not the owner of it, correct?"

Kit sighed and handed him the note. Mello only looked at her then back at Near and grew angry, he could feel his temper rising as she handed Near the note. Mello tried to ignore it and take a deep breath_. "Near is very different when he cares to show emotions. He just better keep his hands off Matt." _He thought, looking down.

Near opened the note and smiled glancing over at Mello. "Looks like he said, yes."

Something had snapped inside of Mello when he heard that, he didn't know weather to cry or beat the shit out of Near so bad that he'll never be able to walk again without the assistance of a walker or crutches. He looked up at Near frowning. _"Why in the hell does he have to rub this shit in my face?!"_ Mello screamed inside his head.

"Well, I'll be seeing the both of you."

"You son of a bitch, you have no idea how Matt can be or who he is! So, stop rubbing the stupid shit you come up with in my face!" Mello shouted, standing up and looking over at Near.

Near only frowned as his eyes met Mello's he could see the jealousy and anger. He folded up his note and put it away. He knew exactly what was going to happen next.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After detention. (Outside)

Matt was walking behind the greenhouse that the Whammy house had to be alone for a couple of minutes. He took this opportunity to sit down and pull out his game boy. The moment was ruined when the thoughts came back about the last pervious days. He went over them again and again, but only found one thing to be strange. He was always defending Mello. He was Matt's damsel in distress and every time he saved him, Matt was very happy inside and couldn't help but smile._ "Do I love him more than I thought I mean I can tell he likes me, but I think Mello likes me more than I thought. Should I talk to Kit about this?"_ Matt thought was ruined by the surprise of Bradley and Nick showing up staring down at him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Dammit Mello! Relax will you, he's just talking shit!" Kit spoke loudly trying to pull Mello off of Near, since he launched himself at Near and started to beat the shit out of him rolling around on the floor.

"No, I'm never going to stop loving that auburn hair colored cutie. Even if I have to get rid of the competition!" Mello shouted, landing a blow with his fist to Near's chest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shouldn't you two be packing?" Matt asked in a smartass tone.

"If you would have just let us had our way with Mello then everyone would have been fine!" Nick shouted, grabbing Matt's shirt collar and lifting him up two feet above the ground.

Matt only sighed as he saved his game and shut it off while tucking it in his pants pocket. He grabbed a hold of Nick's head and kneed him in the chin. Nick had dropped Matt; and as Matt had started to walk off Bradley had pushed him into a wall and held his arms above his head.

"Let me go now." Matt sighed; he really wasn't in the mood for anything right now he just wanted to talk to Kit about something and hopefully it would be solved so he could either be with Near or Mello without feeling weird on the inside about something. He didn't want to make the wrong choice about anything.

"No I don't think I will. We know that you love Mello, we could see it when you saved him from us." Bradley said, slipping one of his hands from Matt's arms holding it back, readying to punch him in the stomach.

As Bradley landed the punch to Matt's stomach, Matt had passed out as soon as it had made contact. Bradley had let him fall after he let go of him and started to kick him in the ribs and Nick had helped as well. After kicking him in the ribs, Bradley had picked Matt up and held him while Nick punched Matt in his right eye causing that part of the goggles lens to crack leaving him with a black eye since the punch would've pushed up on it. Bradley threw Matt's unconscious body on the ground and left with Nick leaving Matt on the side of the green house unconscious.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Crap…" Kit sighed, as she was finally able to pull Mello off of Near. she sighed with relief and told Near to get out of the library since he was only there to harass Mello. Kit let Mello go and told him to calm down as he sat down on one of the benches there and took a deep breath. She noticed that something was on the floor; Kit quickly picked it up and read it. She realized that it was the note that Matt had slipped her earlier and gave it to Mello so he could read it.

"I don't want to read it." Mello sighed, waving his hand so she would take the note away.

"Fine if you won't read it then I'll read it out loud.

Dear Near,

It seems that I might like you as well, but I think I just might like Mello a bit more then I thought something's telling me to be with him and not you sorry…But I don't know how to approach him, because he's catholic…So, I'm afraid of losing my best friend if I mention some thing wrong granted I can slightly hint that he likes me. Oh well, I shall wait for a little while longer and see how this whole thing will turn out.

-Matt

P.s: if you need me I'll be out by the green house."

Mello looked up in the state of shock and slight happiness as he heard it with his own ears._"Matt likes me. He really does." _Mello thought happily, as he stood up and rushed out the door to the outside of the Whammy house near the green house. But when he arrived shock had washed all over him as he ran to Matt's side, gently taking his goggles off to survey more of the damage.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N (Matt): yeah sorry I'm still thinking for some thing on "Pregnant." So yeah…that story is really an rp that I and my ex did, but she left me…oh well, things happen. We all move on ^_^…anyway review please and see what happens in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

My Crush.

Disclaimer: Don't…you know.

A/N: this one ish depressing…a bit.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Mello looked at Matt and gently placed his head on his chest. He heard no heartbeat or any breathing noises. He didn't even feel anything from the other. _"Maybe CPR would work."_ Mello thought to himself as he tilted Matt's head back and he plugged his nose while gently opening up his mouth. As Mello placed his mouth over Matt's a warm feeling shrouded the inside of his body, he quickly removed his lips from Matt's and took a deep breath._ "No time to get a warm feeling...who knows how long Matt's brain has been without oxygen."_ Mello thought as he replaced his lips over Matt's breathing into him. It still sent a warm feeling into him, but he tried his best to ignore it. Mello stopped and placed both hands over Matt's chest and pressed.

Matt sat up halfway as his eyes opened wide when he gasped, while grabbing the front of the shirt of the person who dared to press on his half shattered, sore, briused up ribcage.

"M-matt!" Mello gasped, in a shocked matter. He wasn't expecting for him to wake up so early because he had seen in CPR orientations that it took awhile for the person to be able to breathe again.

"Don't…press on my….ribcage…it was damaged…" Matt gasped trying to find a way to breathe and talk without causing himself anymore pain.

"Matt, I'm going to take you to the infirmary, so you can receive help." Mello said softly, trying to get Matt up and put his closer arm around the back of his neck. He knew very well that he couldn't carry Matt bridal style.

Mello had helped Matt into the infirmary, where the nurse immediately took Matt to one of the beds and laid him down gently. She felt all over his ribcage not really listen to what Mello had to say about Matt's ribs, since he himself would put kids in there if he wasn't in a good mood.

"_This brood is so fucking stupid."_Mellothought to himself before he actually spoke up. "Listen to me I just found him like this, but the only thing he said to me was that his ribcage was damaged." He said, as he pulled her hands away from Matt's fragile ribs.

The nurse only looked at him and sighed. Mello let go of her hands and looked back at Matt who had passed out, he placed his right hand on Matt's chest softly to check of he was breathing.

"H-he's not breathing again, do something nurse!" Mello shouted, at her.

The nurse quickly grabbed the intubation mask and ambo bag placing it over Matt's mouth, lightly squeezing the ambo bag for the air to go in helping Matt breath. (For those of you who don't know what an in-tu-ba-tion mask and ambo bag are, they actually help you breath or when you're not breathing some doctors will use it if you stop breathing in surgery. Then again I'm not in the medical field; I think my mom could give a better definition.)

The second nurse grabbed Mello and pushed him out of the room, Mello quickly got up and pounded on the door till he seen Roger walking down the hallway on his way to the infirmary.

"Mello, what are you doing here?" Roger asked, with a suspicious tone.

Mello sighed and told Roger everything he knew, Roger told him that it was probably Nick and Bradley who beat Matt up in shear revenge; Mello only felt worse and squeezed Matt's goggles tighter. Roger told him not to worry and go back to his room. Which wasn't the smartest thing to do because Mello told him no and stayed in the seat next to the door. Roger only looked at him and sighed, he knew that he couldn't change Mello's mind once it was already made. He only made his way into the infirmary to check on Matt and see exactly what was happening.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mello took Matt's goggles out of his pocket along with a small piece of chocolate and looked at them. He wanted to get another pair for him, but he didn't want to leave either. The closet he could be was right outside the door to the infirmary waiting to be able to see him, when they finished with Matt. Mello popped the piece of chocolate into his mouth and let the rest of it melt, as he thought of what it would be like when Matt woke up.

…………………………………………………………………….

An hour later.

One of the nurses woke Mello up and told him he could see Matt for a little bit alone. Mello jumped up and quickly pushed past the nurse into the room; his eyes shifted towards Matt and ran over to him, fighting back the urge to hold onto him.

"M-matt can you hear me? Are you awake?" Mello whispered.

He didn't hear anything from the other; he only sighed and sat in the chair next to Matt's bed. At least Matt was breathing again. _"Maybe he'll be out for the rest of the day. I hope he wakes up tomorrow, though."_ Mello thought, happily smiling as he held onto Matt's hand lightly falling asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: yeah I choose to end it right here for now, just review and see what happens next.


	8. Chapter 8

My Crush

Disclaimer: Don't own DN.

A/N: yeah…I forgot, anyway it's updated enjoy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the nurse came in the room to tell Mello to leave, she noticed that he was snuggled up against Matt in the same bed holding his hand. She thought that the sight was cute and ended up walking away silently closing the door after her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning.

When the sun peeked in through the curtains of the window down on Mello and Matt, Mello was the first one awake. He looked down at Matt when he sat up and released his hand. Mello rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as he lightly hopped off of the bed and smiled at Matt from over his shoulder. He walked back to his room and washed his face and changed his clothes. Mello was sad to come back to an empty room, but the thought of seeing Matt when he first woke up was what kept him going. When he arrived back at the infirmary room, he saw that Matt was stirring in his sleep. The sight was cute enough to make Mello blush lightly as he walked over to Matt's bed.

"Matt, are you awake?" Mello whispered.

His friend didn't answer, sadly. So, Mello just sat in the same chair as he did last night next to Matt's bed. This actually went on for a couple of days and Mello was yelled at, but he still kept up with his classes from inside the infirmary granted he wasn't the one hat was supposed to be in there and on top of that his food was brought to him by the nurses, until the day came when he finally seen Matt open his eyes.

"M-matt?!" Mello shouted as he hugged him tightly, completely forgetting about his ribcage.

"Oh my god you're awake!"

"Huh, um…I'm sorry to ask this, but who are you and where am I?" Matt asked, smiling down at Mello as he rubbed the back of his head.

Mello couldn't believe his ears he wanted to break down crying, but he figured that it was something to do with the beat down and let it slide. The feeling of crying was still there, he let a couple of tears escape. Matt had noticed and placed his hand up to the side of Mello's face and made him look at him.

"Do you remember who you are?" Mello asked, trying to sallow the rest of his tears down.

"I'm Matt, I still remember the rules of having an alias and not sharing your real name…I think I still remember everything about this place…just not who the people that are in here…I think…I still remember my way around here and the rules…Why are you crying?" Matt asked, as his smile was whipped away by Mello's tears.

"N-no reason…wait you don't remember Near?" Mello asked, wondering why his face was still in Matt's hold.

"Who?" Matt, asked. As Matt had asked that Mello lit up with happiness. Granted tears still flowed from his eyes they were tears of joy and sadness.

"Well, anyway can I go back to bed?"

"C-can I sleep with you?"

Matt kissed Mello on the lips quickly and nodded.

Mello was so shocked that he just put his arms around Matt and got in bed with him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Otay, end of this chapter, The story ish not done. Just review and see what happens next.


	9. Chapter 9

My crush.

Disclaimer: don't own DN.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mello was sitting on his bed looking out the window with a half eaten chocolate bar in one hand. It had been a week since Matt had recovered and hardly had any time to spend with Mello except for when he came into their room to use their bathroom, shower and sleep. Mello for the past week was getting really pissed off about the whole thing and was starting to be distant from everyone in the orphanage even L and he loved the man like an idol and A father figure.

Matt had walked into the room and put some things down on his bed before jumping onto Mello's bed.

"Ah, Matt! Wh-what are you doing here…shouldn't you be hanging out with everyone else and forget about me?" Mello asked, with wide eyes as Matt had pinned him down.

"What are you talking about Mello? I always talk to you…just when I get back from hanging out with everyone…Ah, I'm sorry Mello." Matt whispered.

"Its fine…Oh! I want to do something with you tonight something fun, just you and me."

"Don't you need to ask Roger?"

"Yeah…Get off me so I can then…If you really want to go Matt?" Mello asked, innocently.

"Of course, I want to Mello. Heh, I'll be waiting for you to get back so we can leave." Matt smiled, as he rolled over off of Mello and sat up looking down at him.

Mello sat up and smiled at Matt as he got up off of the bed and walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs and down a lengthy narrow hallway till he reached the doors to Roger's office. Mello felt sick suddenly when he put his hand on the door knob. But being the person he is he just shook it off and opened the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Matt and Mello's room.)

Matt was bored and decided to take a shower in case him and Mello were going out into town. While he took his shirt off before walking into the bathroom, when he tossed it on the bed he noticed a small black book. So, he chose to bend down and pick it up.

"Is this Mello's dairy?" Matt asked himself as he was reading some of the pages while thumbing through them.

"_**February 10**__**th**__** 12: 46pm,**_

_**It feels like Matt isn't here anymore, I don't know what to say about it so I keep quite. But I know that it pisses me off, ever since he forgot about everyone, those people have been spending time with him trying to make him remember them. I didn't care at first, but as soon as Near found out…ugh, everyone plus Near is taking Matt away from me…You know what? I have an idea, since Matt was with the others and hasn't really been able to spend time with me maybe I could convince Roger into letting me and Matt go into town and hang out. Just me and him no one else or my name isn't Mihael Kheel."**_

"That was the last entry. It seems that it was 'bout an hour ago…He even put his real name down too." Matt spoke softly, glancing over at the clock. He put the book back down where he had seen it and headed into the bathroom to take his shower.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Roger's office.)

"Please Roger. I just want to be able to spend time with him and plus if were out in town like we used to be every once in a while then something else might come back to him to." Mello pleaded, trying to make a point to him.

"That is true, Mello. I guess so, just be back by seven o clock. There's supposed to be a storm coming in by then and I don't want you two to be out there." Roger warned, as Mello turned away and began to walk out the door.

"Did you hear me about the storm?"

"Yes, yes…I know be back at seven...You know you sure are an idoit for thinking I didn't hear you." Mello smiled, putting his hand on the knob.

"You have a history of not listening to me, Mello." Roger sighed, resting his head on both of his hands, so his laced fingers supported him.

"No, only about the stuff I don't care about." Mello said, and with that he opened the door and went on his way back to his room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Matt and Mello's room.)

"Ah, that feels better." Matt sighed happily, hopping out of the shower. He quickly grabbed the towel that was hanging on the towel rack in front of him and wrapped it around himself when he heard someone enter their room.

"Hey Matt, were going into town!" Mello shouted, from their room, seeing as how he seen the light from under the bathroom door and assumed he was in there.

"Alright, just give me a sec!" Matt shouted, back. He quickly brushed his hair and his teeth. He walked out of bathroom only to see I fresh pair of clothes already out for him.

"I figured I'd get out for you so we wouldn't waste anymore time, considering Roger wants us back at seven…oh you might want to get boxers for yourself...I didn't want to dig in your boxer drawr." Mello whispered, with a light blush looking down slightly.

Matt smiled and walked over to his dresser and grabbed a clean pair of boxers, he put them on under his towel and removed it after they were on.

Mello's blush was still there as he watched Matt get dressed. He quickly shook it off and grabbed himself a pair of socks and put them on quickly with his shoes.

Matt smiled back at him and gave Mello his coat. After he had put it on the both of them were ready and Matt grabbed Mello's hand and pulled him out of their room and down the stairs and a couple of hallways before reaching the door. Mello smiled at Matt and opened the door walking down the walk-way to the opened gate.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Um, Matt what do you want to do?" Mello asked, completely forgetting that Matt was holding his hand.

"Well, let's go and get you some chocolate." He smiled, pulling Mello over to the candy store.

Once they entered the store Matt dragged him over to the chocolate section of the place and smiled down at him. As he reached the top shelf to grab a couple of dark chocolate bars, white chocolate bars and regular milk chocolate. Mello held onto them and went over to the check out area, he searched his pockets and frond seeing that he was two dollars short. Matt quickly pulled out a couple of dollars and handed it to the lady, then went on their way.

Mello pulled a milk chocolate bar out of his bag and unwrapped it; he looked at Matt and thanked him for paying. The next place they stopped at was a game store and Matt bought a random RPG game. When they walked out of the store a ton of snow hit them. The storm had come sooner than what they thought, within a few minutes there was at least six inches of snow. Mello decided he didn't want to head back to the orphanage and asked Matt if he wanted to stay at the hotel.

"It's to dangerous to go back since were far way from Whammy's house. Let's go to the hotel and stay until the storm dies down." Matt mumbled.

"Yeah."

They got to the hotel and checked in. Resting in their room, Matt chose to call Roger and tell them that they were stuck at the hotel and that they were going to wait for it to die down. Roger wasn't pleased, but didn't say anything about it and just told them to stay there.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in awhile, just review and I'll update.


	10. Chapter 10

My crush

Disclaimer: Meh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Matt sat at the table in the room, while Mello was on the bed, channel surfing. He was very nervous to have Matt in the same room with him again, plus there was an awkward silence between them.

"So, Matt why are you sitting all the way over there?" Mello finally asked, since the silence got to him.

"I don't know, do you want me to sit over there?" Matt asked quietly, he was trying to enjoy his new game, but kept getting distracted every now and then because he'd think or look at Mello.

Mello bit his lower lip as he looked down and tried to say "Yes." But as soon as he looked up and opened his mouth to speak, Matt was already seated next to him. Mello blushed and looked back down.

Matt noticed that Mello was blushing and looking down; he quickly saved his game and shut it off. Then placed his hand at the bottom of Mello's chin and raised his head making him look at Matt.

"Mello, what's the matter?" He asked, getting in closer to his face without realizing it. Making Mello tightly shut his eyes, still afraid from what happened before, sad to say, but those two were his first "experience".

"N-nothing…M-matt?" Mello shuddered.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I li…um, do you…" Mello took a deep breath and looked at Matt this time. "Matt, I like you… a lot, please don't hate me, but I really like you more than a friend." Mello gulped finishing the rest of his sentence staring at Matt.

"Mello, I like you too. Heh, I have for a bit, but there was never a right time to tell you…I remember that much. Reading the important stuff that I write down everyday helps me, it's sort of like a journal." Matt smiled.

Mello was very happy and leaned in to kiss Matt on the lips, but a horrible image came back from that day and stopped him. He whenced gently and looked up at Matt.

Matt looked at Mello with a confused look on his face. He tired to lean in and kiss Mello, but he had pulled back. It was starting to irriate Matt, so he pinned him down on the bed and looked at him for more than ten minutes. The both of them staring back at each other in total silence, before Mello spoke up.

"Matt, please stop…You know what happened if you wrote it down, in your "journal" so please." Mello pleaded, looking Matt right in the eyes, with a sad expression.

"Mello, you'll never be able to get rid of that fear if you never help yourself get over it in small amounts." Matt whispered, looking right back at Mello, right in his eyes as well.

"Yeah, just please stop with my wrist and just hug me for now."

"That's better." Matt smiled, as he laid down on top of Mello slowly putting his arms around him at his back.

"_I'm going to get used to this and shortly I'll be able to kiss Matt without whencing or backing away. I just hope that we'll be here for awhile so I can get over it faster." _Mello thought to himself, while he smiled andheld onto Matt gently.

After seven minutes Matt quickly licked Mello on the lips and smiled down at him. Mello was a bit shocked, but after he got a taste of Matt's saliva it wore off quickly and opened his mouth slightly for Matt to explore. Matt leaned in closer and slid his tongue into Mello's mouth exploring in every part that was available. Mello gave slight moans as Matt was exploring his mouth; he rather liked this feeling and was very warm on the inside. Mello never wanted this moment to end.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

OK, next chapter will be out soon. Next week or so. Heh.


	11. Chapter 11

My crush

Disclaimer: don't own DN.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mello was just laying there on the bed underneath Matt, tasting his tongue and the saliva that he was transferring into his mouth. Mello gave slight groans and moans into the kisses wanting more of Matt. He knew that it wasn't right to want more, but he couldn't help it he wanted to go all the way and thought to himself. Shortly after Matt pulled away and looked down at Mello with a slight blush appearing at his cheeks. Mello just took Matt's new goggles off and looked him in the eyes, smiling lightly at him.

"Hey, Mello…what's your real name?" Matt asked, innocently trying to get Mello to tell him.

"Mihael Kheel, why?" Mello asked, blinking lightly a couple of times just staring back up at him now.

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to know, love."

"What's yours, Matt?"

"Mail Jeevas."

Mello just smiled and kiss Matt on his lips lightly. He knew Matt's real name now, granted the was against the rules but who said he even wanted to go back the orphanage after this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Roger had told L that Matt and Mello were at a hotel unable to come back due to the weather and were going to stay there till it died down. L didn't really want to leave two fifteen year olds on there own. So, he went out in the storm and made his way to the hotel.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Um, Mail I want to…really…" Mello blushed horribly while looking up at Matt in his eyes.

Matt smiled and took the hint that Mello wanted more then just kissing. He gently and slowly guided his right hand along Mello's stomach then went back up bring his shirt up along the way. Gently licking his chest and over to his left nipple, teasing him slightly. Mello had let out a partially loud moan and wrapped his legs around Matt's waist without realizing it. Matt just undid the zipper and button to Mello's pants and slipped his right hand into the front of Mello's pants rubbing him roughly. Mello let out loud groans and moans again as Matt was rubbing him down there, he loved this feeling so much. Matt touching him and finally telling him how he felt about him, made Mello so happy.

"Uhn, M-mail…" Mello groaned, with pure pleasure within his voice.

"Mh, Mihael you're so tight." Matt spoke softly, into Mello's ear.

Matt had finished rubbing him and slipped his hand to Mello's backside and gently placed two fingers inside him trying to get him used to how it would feel. Mello let out such loud moans, making Matt more turned on. Matt couldn't help himself and striped Mello down to nothing same with himself.

"M-mail!" He moaned louder than the other ones, when Matt had entered him. Making Mello whence and arch his back with slight pleasure.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

L had made his way into the hotel finally and looked around till he found the elevator and got up to the second floor where Matt had told Roger where they were. He looked around and found the room asking the cleaning lady that was walking around doing her job, for help to get into the room with the card keys she had. When she opened the door for him, he could hear moans and kept the door slightly closed till she was out of the hall and walked into the room closing it behind him gently making sure he didn't make a noise so he could see what was going on. He ended up walking in on Matt and Mello having sex.

Matt had felt that there were dead eyes staring at him and Mello and looked up to where he felt them looking at him and stopped mid-thrust in Mello and stared back at L.

"S-shit..." Matt stammered, still keeping his gaze on L.

"M-mail, why did you stop?" Mello ask, opening his eyes finally after being closed for so long. They took a bit to focus and looked up at Matt. He seen that he was looking away from him and turned his head to see hat Matt was looking at and his jaw dropped.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Heh, review to see L's reaction.


	12. Chapter 12

My crush

A/N: Sorry it took forever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mello stared at L and his jaw had dropped, he quickly shoved Matt off of him and covered himself up to his chest with the blanket. L on the other hand just looked away waiting for the both of them to be decent. Matt was snapped back into reality when he was pushed by Mello and crawled up to him at his side and covered himself up to the waist with the blanket.

"Are the both of you decent?" L asked, in his usual tone, not sounding disgusted at all, then again he was good at hiding it.

"Y-yeah." Matt stammered, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

L had looked back at the both of them and sighed, still standing there hunched over like usual, staring at the both of them. Mello just looked away not wanting to make eye contact with either one of them.

"Why did you two do that?" L asked, almost as if he were dumbfounded.

"I like Mello very much and when you like someone like that don't you try and express those feelings through making love?" Matt asked, he could at least give anyone eye contact right now.

L sighed and shook his head looking over at Mello waiting for him to say something, but he never did after the two minutes L gave him to speak.

"_Oh god! L seen Matt fucking me and now what am I going to do? He'll think I'm fucked up or something and separate me from Matt and…wait Matt had sex with me and…that's what it would have felt like if he didn't stop those two? I think I need to lay down it actually hurts now. If it feels like that then I think I can wait to have sex again. Till I feel better…I'm just going to lay down now, it hurts to sit." _Mello thought to himself, he laid down on the bed and covered the blanket over his head so he didn't see anyone or anything and just hid from it all.

Matt looked down over by Mello and rubbed his back lightly thinking that it would help. But Mello just edged away from his touch.

"_Maybe because L is here and he just doesn't want to be touched...hopefully that's the case."_ Matt thought and looked back up at L, hearing him on how bad it is to have sex at a young age.

"Ugh, I can't get Mello pregnant. He doesn't have the woman's part I can't give him an STD if I don't have one and I took his virginity and he took mine. Sides I love Mello and I wouldn't want to have another." Matt sighed, looking right up into L's dead eyes.

"Hm, still I can't have my second in line having intercourse as he pleases. Near hasn't and if there is a reason where you, Matt, are with my job. I don't need you to have sex with Mello. I could just separate you two and make you go to a different orphanage to prevent this again and I don't want to have to do that." L mumbled, with his thumb nail in his mouth.

"Just stop yelling at, Mail." Mello mumbled, from under the blanket. He moved the blanket and turned over looking at L from where he was laying, and sat up after two, three minutes.

"I'm just telling you what would happen."

"It doesn't sound like it. It sounds like your threatening."

Matt just watched the both of them and found his boxers. He got up quickly put them on and sat at the chair in the room. _"Ugh, this is irritating me, granted Mihael's telling L off. Which that is a big shocker. I should stop this."_ He thought.

"Hey, just knock it off and I'll move to a different orphanage, ok? I know how important it is for Mello to beat Near and do your job." Matt sighed.

"No, I don't want any part of this orphanage any more!" Mello yelled, he quickly sat up and looked at L. "Look, I'm sure your going to pick Near and if you want Mail to leave them I can't let that happen. Mail, I just want to get my stuff and this we can leave…if you want to leave with me?" He asked.

"Of course."

Mello and had smiled and L just looked at the both of them and walked out of the room and left. Matt and Mello came back an hour later than L and got their stuff. The both of them left and got an apartment somewhere in down town LA. Not wanting to get involved in most things. Even Near had someone new, after Matt had told him that he wanted Mello.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Near, hey I'm leaving with Mello." Matt mumbled lightly, looking down at him.

"But Matt?" Near asked, looking up from his Lego's.

"Look back there I was really trying to ask, "Do you even know what love is?" But at the time it didn't come out right. I'm sure you'll find someone someday."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

And Matt was right Near had fallen in love with one of his people, Stephen. He was a bit skeptical at first, but he learned to push it aside. So, Near was happy and Matt and Mello themselves were happy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Heh, crappy ending I know. I apologize.


End file.
